In known appliances of this type, it may happen that the user incorrectly fixes the bowl on the base, which gives rise, during rotation of the tool at high speed, to important relative motion between the bowl and the base which can even produce violent projections of liquid from the appliance. But the most serious drawback of this type of appliance is possible actuation of the appliance by a child with the bowl off the base, thereby risking serious injury.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate these drawbacks.